1. Field of the Invention
In the games of baseball and soccer, to name only two, the athlete must practice striking the ball. Pitching machines for baseball were developed, and they enabled a batter to develop his timing and swing. However, the pitching machine is expensive and cumbersome and has been the source of serious injuries. Also, it cannot place the ball precisely and repeatedly to help the batter develop a consistent swing plane.
Alternatively, and again using the games of baseball or soccer as examples, two or more athletes can practice together in a game situation. However, striking a thrown or placed ball in the open or in an enclosure does not allow sufficient rhythmic and consistent repetition for maximum training effect.
2. Description of the prior art
It is, of course, old to suspend a ball or toy for play. Doyle's "Baseball Batting Apparatus", U.S. Pat. No. 831,605 shows a simple suspended ball with elastic return cords.
Bearn's "Batting Practice Stand", U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,916 is a swinging arm apparatus with no similarity in function to my invention.
Hynes' "Batting Practice Device", U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,075 is again a swinging arm apparatus, with a cord combined with the arm. Neither of these devices allows an actual game ball to be inserted and removed, and neither allows the ball to travel away from the athlete as it would travel in game play.
The means of harnessing the actual game ball in the apparatus is a further element of my invention. It is, of course, old to fasten a cord directly to a ball or to use a netting.
In the field of playground tether balls, straps of fixed size are disclosed by Minchin's "Tether Ball Holder," U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,491 and Papp's "Game Ball and Tethering Means Therefore,"U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,343. Neither one is a sufficiently durable and safe harness for the functioning of my apparatus.